Rough
by CatBunny1307
Summary: Yang hanya Sungmin ingat ia sedang mengejar anak tetangga bernama Kyuhyun yang sering mengusilinya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbangun dengan kondisi yang berbeda? Parahnya lagi, ia terbangun dengan kondisi telanjang bersama Kyuhyun yang mengaku sebagai SUAMINYA! BOYSLOVE. KYUMIN. OS. DON'T COPY CUT! Special for JOYDAY 13 July!


**Rough**  
 **(Oneshoot)**

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **Rated :** T

 **Main Pair :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

 **Author** : Cat13

 **Genre :** Romance/Comedy

 **Warn! :** BOYSLOVE. Fluff. OOC. AU. Bad EYD.

a/n : HAPPY JOYDAY!

.

.

.

.

.

 _enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Bocah sialan!"

Sungmin terus mengejar Kyuhyun yang baru saja merampas ponsel baru miliknya, Ia sudah terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini, sangat biasa malah hingga membuatnya muak akan kejahilan bocah yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang pelajar SMA kelas dua, mempunya tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun seorang siswa SMP.

Setiap hari, setiap saat. Ada saja tingkah yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin selalu dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun dan sering membuat kegaduhan di dua rumah besar yang bersebelahan itu.

Sekarang ini, mereka berada di pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang selalu menghindar.

"Ih, apa-apaan ini _fanmeeting_ dengan Rain? Kau ini seorang laki-laki menyukai idola laki-laki?"

"Kembalikan, Bocah!" seru Sungmin dan meloncat untuk menangkap Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi orang yang disasarinya sukses menghindar.

 **GUBRAK!**

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun terpingkal melihat Sungmin yang tersungkur di rerumputan, "Pose macam apa itu? Kau seperti kurcaci yang terdampar."

"Grr.. Kau!" pantang menyerah Sungmin kembali berdiri, mulai mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini berlari keluar dari perkarangan, disekitar jalanan kompleks perumahan.

Kim Heechul, Ibunda Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam Rumah, melotot bukan main melihat tingkah sang putra yang selalu mengerjai anak tetangganya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa dia senang sekali mengerjai Minnie?" gumam wanita berparas cantik itu.

Beralih lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka sudah berlarian disekitar jalanan depan rumah, Kyuhyun yang kelelahan terpaksa berhenti dan mengatur napas, menjadi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menangkap bocah jangkung itu.

 **GYUT!**

"Akh! Sakit, Min!"

"Man Min! Man Min! Panggil aku _Hyung_ , dasar tidak sopan!" maki Sungmin, menjambak gemas rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun. "Kembalikan ponsel ku!"

"Tidak ma-ukkh ya! AAW! Ini sakit!"

Sungmin tersenyum jahat, satu tangannya semakin menarik rambut Kyuhyun satu tangannya mengadah untuk meminta ponselnya kembali. "Makanya kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, akhirnya mengembalikan ponsel pink digenggamannya kepada sang pemilik. Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Jangan lagi mencari ribut denganku!"

Kyuhyun memasang mimik mendumal, menyamai milik Sungmin. Wajahnya masam dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah. "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti cari ribut denganmu kalau kau tidak berhenti menyukai si Rain itu?"

Sungmin mendelik tak suka, "Terserah aku dong!"

"Ish!" Kyuhyun mendekat, kaki kanannya berayun dan langsung mengenai bokong Sungmin tepat, rupanya ia menendang aset berharga milik pemuda semok dihadapannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ya!" Sungmin memicing horor menatap Kyuhyun, dibalas dengan seringai jahil dan Kyuhyun langsung melancarkan aksinya berlari menghindari Sungmin.

"Bocah Sialan, berhenti kau!" amuk Sungmin kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

" _Catch me if you caaaaan_!" sahut Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sungmin.

"Aku membencimu, Cho Brat!"

"Benarkaaaah?"

"Ya! Sangat! Sangat memben-"

 **PLANG!  
**  
Kaki Kyuhyun berhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tidak beres, remaja tampan itu menoleh dan melotot horor begitu mendapati Sungmin dengan kondisi yang naas.

"Minimi!"

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak shock? _Hyung_ 'kesayangan'nya kini jatuh pingsan dengan kondisi kepala benjol karena menubruk tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai terusik, kesadarannya kembali ia peroleh. Walau pengeliatannya belum cukup baik, ia bisa merasakan aroma yang menenangkan sekaligus kehangatan nyaman yang merengkuh dirinya.

Tak sadar Sungmin tersenyum dan menghela napas lega, Sungmin entah mengapa sangat menyukainya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman, aroma aqua menguar entah dari siapa yang pasti Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

Ia bahkan menangkap suara dengkuran halus tepat disamping. Sungmin menerka ia sedang tertidur dengan seseorang, tapi siapa? Yang diingat ia baru saja menabrak tiang listrik dekat rumah saat mengejar Kyuhyun yang menjahilinya.

Kyuhyun?

Ah, entah mengapa mengingat bocah Cho itu mood Sungmin menjadi buruk padahal ia terbangun dengan sangat nyaman.

' _Awas saja, akan kubalas dia!'  
_  
Kesadaran Sungmin kian memulih, matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh berupa dada bidang telanjang seorang lelaki, ia bahkan sadar dua lengan lelaki itu merengkuh pinggulnya erat. Hazelnya mengejap polos, lalu Sungmin mendongak keatas, penasaran siapa yang ada disampingnya.

 **DOENG!  
**  
Sungmin melotot sejadi-jadinya, tak asing dengan wajah pulas yang terpampang tepat didepannya.

Bukankah itu.. Kyuhyun?

"KYAAAAAA!"

 **GUBRAK! _  
_**  
Jeritan Sungmin sekaligus suara jatuh meramaikan isi kamar. Seseorang yang baru saja dikejutkan oleh 'sang istri' kini tengah meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya telak mencium lantai keramik yang begitu dingin.

" _Appoh_.. kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan, mengusap punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"U-uwah!" Sungmin menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut, ia baru saja melihat hal yang tak lazim tepat di selangkangan Kyuhyun, yang membuatnya langsung berdebar. "Kau! Kita kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Bahkan Sungmin juga baru menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sama-sama telanjang seperti Kyuhyun.

 _Hell, No!  
_  
"Huh?" Kyuhyun memasang raut kebingungan, perlahan pria dewasa itu beranjak dari posisi. "Masa kau tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Blush!

Wajah Sungmin memerah parah dibalik selimut.

Ini tidak mungkin kan? Sungmin ingat sekali kondisi terakhirnya yang menabrak tiang listrik, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia bisa telanjang bersama Kyuhyun? Kenapa kondisi disekelilingnya terlihat begitu berbeda?

Sungmin menurunkan posisi selimutnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakanginya sedang memakai celana piyama. Dirasa aman, Sungmin tidak menutupi lagi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Dipikir-pikir, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda saat ini. Badannya lebih berisi daripada sebelumnya yang kurus kering seperti boneka sawah. Rambutnya kini lebih modis dipotong pendek hingga terlihat lebih rapih, berbeda dengan gaya rambut Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya panjang, ikal dan tak teratur.

' _A-apa benar dia Kyuhyun? Tapi wajahnya mirip sekali.. cuma yang ini lebih dewasa dan lebih... tampan?'  
_  
"Kau melihat apa?" pergok Kyuhyun tersenyum miring membuat Sungmin salah tingkah, "Sedang menikmati ketampanan Suami mu, hm?"

"Huh?"

 _'Apa dia bilang? Suami?'  
_  
"Suami dengkulmu!" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyerang Kyuhyun dengan lemparan bantal, tepat mengenai wajah pemuda Cho itu. "Kau ini ngelantur sekali sih, dasar Bocah!"

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun menyingirkan bantal lemparan Sungmin dari wajah rupawannya, "Siapa yang ngelantur? Itu memang kenyataan."

"KYAAA! Apa-apaansih kau ini? Berniat mengerjaiku lagi? Sudah tak memanggilku Hyung malah mengaku sebagai suamiku pula! Ingat ya, tipe idamanku tuh seperti Rain bukan cecunguk menyebalkan seperti mu!"

Obsidian itu melebar, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin beringsut mundur menghindari tatapan tajam dari bola mata hitam itu.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi?" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan mengaku-aku suamiku, Bocah! Cepat pakai bajumu, aish jangan terlalu menempel!"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu, ia semakin bingung dengan Sungmin yang berbicara ngaco pagi ini. Tangan besarnya menempel di kening cantik milik sang istri tercinta, memastikan apakah ada hal yang tak beres disana.

"Ack! Sakit!"

"Astaga, ada benjol." Kyuhyun berujar panik, pantas saja istrinya itu mengomel seperti nenek lampir karena kesalahnnya tadi malam. "Tunggu dulu, biar aku ambilkan kompres."

"Mau kemana kau? Kabur lagi hah?!" amuk Sungmin hendak mengejar Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, namun rasa sakit teramat parah langsung menyerang dibagian bokongnya, Sungmin tak mampu untuk bergerak untuk mengejar pemuda Cho itu. "Sialan! Hiks.. _Eomma_.. _Appo_.."

.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sedang duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tengah-itu menurutnya-menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan aneh, ini terlihat bukan bagian dari rumahnya dan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kita sedang ada dimana?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin memasang raut kebingungan lagi, "Tentu saja, rumah kita."

Sungmin menurukan posisi kompres di keningnya, melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyender di dekat meja. "Rumah kita? Kapan kita tinggal bersama? Memangnya kompleks perumahan kita kena gusur?"

Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening, apa istirinya masih kesal sehingga menyindirnya seperti ini? "Kau bicara apa sih? Kita sudah tinggal bersama sejak lama."

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "Lalu dimana eomma dan appa? Dimana Hangeng- _ahjussi_ dan Heechul- _ahjumma_?"

"Heh?"

Kyuhyun memang merasa ada yang tak beres dari Sungmin, kenapa pria cantik itu memanggil mertuanya dengan sebutan lama? Padahal, Sungmin kini memanggil mereka dengan sebutan aboeji dan eommonim, benar-benar membingungkan.

"Jawab aku dong, Cho Brat!"

Tuhkan! Benar-benar tidak beres. "Kita sudah lama tinggal berpisah dengan kedua orangtua. Kau lupa? Semenjak menikah, kita memutuskan untuk membangun rumah bersama dan tinggal berdua."

"Apa katamu?" Sungmin melotot judes, "Menikah? Telan saja perkataanmu itu ya. Aku hanya ingin menikahi Rain bukan tikus kecil seperti mu."

Lagi-lagi Rain disebut, padahal Sungmin sudah lama tidak menyukai idola tua macam itu lagi semenjak mereka berpacaran. "Astaga, Cho Sungmin.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, mengambil posisi di samping pria mungil miliknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sungmin merengut tak suka, melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedekat ini kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan? "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Haish!" Kyuhyun menghela napas gusar, "Katakan kepadaku, apa yang terakhir kau ingat saat ini?"

"Yang kuingat? Kita berlarian di sekitar jalan depan rumah. Saat aku mengejarmu, aku menabrak tiang listrik."

"UAPAA?" Kyuhyun melotot kaget, "Ingatan kuno macam apa itu?!"

Segala kejadian yang Kyuhyun pelajari selama menjadi dokter spesialis saraf, ia baru mendapati hal aneh yang dialami Sungmin. Tak mungkin kan istri manisnya ini mengalami amnesia akibat kepalanya yang terbentur kepala ranjang tadi malam disaat mereka sedang hebatnya bercinta? Sungguh hal yang mustahil!

"Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhan.. Tolong pulihkan ingatan istriku.." mohon Kyuhyun setengah meringis.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok religius begini?" cibir Sungmin, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Diantara pergi ke gereja dan bermain game, kau lebih memilih memainkan perangkat aneh itu."

"Ya Ampun!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sepertinya kau harus mengingat hal sebelumnya, tunggu sebentar."

"Yak! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun kembali beranjak, entah menuju kemana. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal sekarang. "Seenaknya saja ia pergi seperti maling."

Tak lama, Kyuhyun datang dan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk benda yang bertuliskan ' _Photo Album_ ' membantingnya pelan di meja di depan Sungmin.  
Debu-debu menguar keluar dari tumpukan album itu, membuat Sungmin terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya! Tidak lihat ada aku disini?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan amukan Sungmin, pria jangkung itu mendudukan diri disampingnya. Mengambil salah satu album yang tertumpuk, "Mungkin dengan ini, ingatanmu akan kembali."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung, "Apa yang harus kuingat? Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah diam saja." diam-diam Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin, membuka perlahan album tersebut dari halaman awal. Terdapat foto masa kecil mereka, Sungmin yang baru memasuki taman kanak-kanak dan Kyuhyun yang baru belajar berjalan.

"Ini foto pertama kita, kau ingat?" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Dipikir-pikir manismu tidak hilang sampai sekarang."

Tak sadar wajah Sungmin merona malu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun pintar menggombal seperti ini?

Kemudian halaman demi halaman mereka lalui, Sungmin menyita perhatian pada foto disaat perayaan _Halloween_ ketika dirinya masih duduk di SD dan Kyuhyun yang memasuki TK. Sungmin terlihat manis menggunakan kostum labu kuning, sedangkan Kyuhyun terpotret sedang menangis kencang dengan kostum vampire, Sungmin ingat waktu itu Kyuhyun ditakut-takuti oleh Heechul- _ahjumma_ yang menyebabkannya menangis.

"Dulu kau cengeng sekali.." gumam Sungmin tak sadar membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ya, ku akui dulu aku sangat cengeng." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

Kemudian foto ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang keenam, disana ada Sungmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun kecil dari belakang, keduanya tersenyum cerah dengan latar balon warna-warni.

"Nah, inilah awal dirimu mulai membangkang kepadaku." Sungmin mendumal sendiri, membuat pria disampingnya terkekeh gemas.

Album foto itu berakhir, Kyuhyun menaruh kembali dan mengambil yang kedua. Di album yang kedua berisi foto mereka yang memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah.

Berbeda dengan foto sebelumnya, tema ini terlihat lebih boyish dan jenaka. Masa remaja memang tahap yang mengesankan, mereka selalu berpose seperti trend pada saat itu. Kyuhyun dibuat malu dan lelaki itu tertawa lepas.

"Ish, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. kenapa kita terlihat sangat keterlaluan? Apa-apaan itu diriku yang mengacungkan jari tengah?" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya, tak percaya.

"Waktu itu kau berpikir pose seperti itu sangat keren, terlihat lebih macho layaknya personel band punk rock. Bahkan kau tak segan-segan mengucapkan kalimat umpatan yang kotor seperti-"

"Cukup, Min. Jangan membuatku semakin malu." potong Kyuhyun, wajah pucat tampannya merona.

"Itu memang nyata kok." ucap Sungmin cuek.

"Ah sudahlah.." Kyuhyun mengibas tangannya pelan, kemudian membuka halaman demi halaman hingga terakhir. "Yang kau ingat waktu kita masih seperti ini kan?" unjuknya.

Terdapat foto Kyuhyun yang masih berambut ikal panjang badan yang kurus, dan Sungmin dengan rambut atas yang acak-acakan. "Ya ini! Aish, lihat kau menyebalkan sekali menampilkan seringai seperti itu."

Tak disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Album itu kemudian tertutup. "Sudah kuduga. Kau penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil album yang ketiga. Membuka halaman pertama, Sungmin sudah dibuat terkejut.  
"I-ini.. aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu. Lee Sungmin yang menjadi mahasiswa seni di universitas favoritnya."

Hazel itu mengerjap pelan, jadi.. impiannya tercapai untuk menjadi mahasiswa seni? Masa depannya memang sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum optimis.

Kyuhyun membalik halaman selanjutnya, terdapat foto Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin berkembang, tersenyum sambil memamerkan trofi sebuah olimpiade. Sungmin dibuat menganga melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berubah.

"Ini.. kau? Apa benar?"

"Ya. Bagaimana? Tampan?" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang tampak tersipu.

Jika memang dikatakan tampan, itu benar adanya. Kyuhyun tidak semerawut lagi seperti waktu SMP, rambutnya dipotong pendek dan ditata keatas, memperlihatkan kening dan wajah yang tegas, tetapi senyum jahilnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Ih, apa-apaan ini!" Sungmin memaki tak suka, ketika foto selanjutnya menampilkan kedua mahluk adam itu saling bersama, yang Sungmin sebalkan karena tinggi badan! Kenapa Sungmin terlihat sangat pendek ketika bersanding bersama Kyuhyun?

"Aku kok pendek sekali?! Curaaaang! Tidak terimaaa!"

"Hey.. hey.. sudahlah." Kyuhyun menangkan Sungmin yang merajuk, "Kau memang ditakdirkan pendek, Min. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Aku tidak terima! Kenapa kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku?"

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Foto demi foto mereka lalui, bahkan disana ada foto wisuda Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Kyuhyun semakin tampan dengan jas putih dokter yang melekat pada tubuh proposionalnya, Sungmin semakin tidak terima kenapa anak tetangganya ini berkembang lebih baik? Sungmin akui ternyata Kyuhyun dewasa lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat dari seorang Rain! Ini gila!

"Ada satu hal yang penting saat itu," Kyuhyun membuka suara, menatap Sungmin lamat-lamat. "Usai upacara wisudamu, aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu, Min. Setelah sekian tahun aku memendam rasa, akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya. Tak kusangka juga, ternyata kau membalas perasaanku. Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu."

"Ke-kekasih?" Sungmin cukup shock, bahkan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas yang terus menatapnya, obisidian itu memberikan pancaran kasih sayang.

 _'Sekian tahun? Memangnya sejak kapan?'_

"Kyu.." lidah Sungmin kelu ketika memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama aslinya, "Sejak kapan kau menyimpan rasa padaku? Kau tahu kan.. kita dulu sering sekali bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, tangan besarnya terjulur menyapu poni Sungmin yang menutupi hazel indah milik sang istri, membuat pria manis itu berdesir hebat. "Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya, Minimi. Kita sering bertengkar karena tingkah kekanakkan ku bukan? Kau tahu, dibalik sikapku yang seperti itu sebenarnya aku mencoba untuk menarik perhatianmu."

Sungmin terdiam, menyimak perkataan Kyuhyun satu persatu.

"Ibaratkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menyukai bocah perempuan, bocah laki-kali itu berusaha mencari cara agar bocah perempuan tersebut terus memperhatikannya. Seperti itulah caraku.

Jika kau ingin tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu? Itu sudah dimulai sejak tahun pertama di SMP, awalnya aku memang menganggapmu sebagai Hyung yang kusayang, tetapi lama kelamaan rasa ini terus berkembang dan dinamakan perasaan cinta.

Aku memang tak menyangka akan menyukaimu, bertahun-tahun lamanya kita beranjak dewasa, sikapku kepadamu tak mungkin kekanakan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung menyatakan perasaan ini padamu, dan kau menerimanya. Hatiku begitu berbunga ketika mengetahui perasaanku dibalas."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup tak karuan, ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tulus tanpa kebohongan.

"Kyu.."

"Ya?"

Jika memang Kyuhyun sudah menyukainya sejak SMP, berarti semenjak itu.. semenjak itu..

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah malu, tak sadar ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda tampan dihadapannya, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus surai halus Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mengerti?"

Tak ada respon dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sekarang untuk yang terakhir. Kau harus melihat dan mengetahuinya, Min. Karena ini begitu penting." Kyuhyun menutup album dan mengambil yang berikutnya, album yang terakhir masih tampak baru dan tak lusuh seperti yang lain.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka halaman album, Sungmin semakin dibuat tak percaya. Yang benar saja, itu merupaka album foto pernikahan! Pernikahan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun!

"Ya Tuhan.. ki-kita menikah? Aku menikahimu?"

"Bukan, tetapi aku yang menikahimu." sanggah Kyuhyun, sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin. "Ya. Kita menikah, dan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Eh, atau sepasang suami-suami?"

Sungmin masih tak percaya, dilihatnya foto demi foto di album terakhir, diawali dari foto _prewedding_ yang begitu indah dan cantik. Dirinya begitu manis cocok bersanding dengan Kyuhyun yang mempesona.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin, membuka halaman demi halaman, selanjutnya menampilkan upacara pernikahan yang begitu meriah, kedua orangtuanya bahkan orangtua Kyuhyun ikut berada didalam album, tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar pesta pernikahan idaman.

Sungmin memekik kaget ketika melihat foto yang ditempatkan paling spesial, terdapat Kyuhyun yang sedang mencium bibir Sungmin begitu mesranya diatas altar.

"U-uwaahh! Kau menciumku, tidak tidak mungkin!" Sungmin membekap bibirnya, kepalanya menggeleng begitu imut. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah pasangannya yang seperti itu langsung bergerak cepat.

Kyuhyun melepas bekapan Sungmin, menarik pemuda manis itu mendekat. Wajah mereka berjarak minim, tak lama kemudian Sungmin dikejutkan dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang begitu gamblang, mencium bahkan memagut bibir _pinkish_ nya yang mengundang godaan. Sungmin dibuat melenguh ketika Kyuhyun meperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghh-Kyuuh!"

Ciuman panjang dan menuntut itu akhirnya terlepas, Kyuhyun terpana dengan kecantikan alami yang Sungmin keluarkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut, "Intinya dari semua yang kujelaskan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus mengingatnya dan tahu akan hal itu!"

Sungmin tidak kuat dipandang terus-terusan oleh obisidan Kyuhyun bahkan pria tampan itu mulai gencar untuk mengerjai badan montoknya ia pun mulai berontak, akhirnya lepas dengan dorongan keras. Sungmin langsung melarikan diri dari pesona Kyuhyun yang memabukkan.

" _Yeobo_!"

"Yaaa! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" maki Sungmin, terus berlarian bersama Kyuhyun memutari sofa ruang tengah.

"Tapi sekarang kau istriku, Min!"

"HUWAAAA~ Hentikaaan!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya, wajah manisnya semakin manis karena rona merah di kedua pipi gembulnya. "Jangan kejar aku, Bocah Mesum!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dibalik tubuh Sungmin, "Kau baru menyadarinya? Tapi kau suka kan?"

"KYAAAA! Tidak tidak!" jerit Sungmin untung saja ia berhasil menghindari Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan!"

"Jangan lari lagi, aku capek. Min AWAS!"

 **DUAK!**

Ketika berlari menghindar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menabrak tiang tembok dihadapannya. Pemuda manis itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Seketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, Sungmin bergerak cepat bagun dari tidurnya. Napas pemuda manis itu tersengal, wajahnya berkeringat dingin.

"Sudah sadar?" terdengar suara dari dekat.

Sungmin menoleh, mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang berambut panjang ikal dengan badan kurus duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar. Obisidian itu mengerling malas, Sungmin terlihat bodoh saat ini. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya aku hantu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengkerut heran menyadari bahwa Sungmin tak membalas makiannya, biasanya pemuda semok ini akan mendumal dan menyumpahi Kyuhyun. "Kupikir kau yang menjadi hantu, dasar aneh."

Kyuhyun memutar kursi belajar dan beranjak, mengacak rambut ikalnya yang berantakan. "Aku akan memanggil _eomma_ kesini, oh atau lebih baik kupanggil paranormal saja? Kau terbangun seperti orang kerasukan."

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak berbalik, keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru ini. Sungmin entah mengapa beranjak, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Memaksa remaja itu menatapnya. Kyuhyun yang belum siap langsung dikejutkan dengan rasa lembab yang menyerang bibirnya, kedua obsidian itu melotot. Ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin mencium bibirnya, mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"AP-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun membekap bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap tak percaya Sungmin yang menampilkan ekspresi polos padahal ia baru saja melakukan pelecehan. "Astaga!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun memerah bukan karena marah, Ia tahu benar bahwa remaja dihadapannya ini berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kyu.."

 _Deg!_

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Sungmin memanggil nama aslinya, bukan sebutan 'Bocah' dengan embel-embel yang menyebalkan.

"I-iya?"

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu? Nanti, suatu saat. Kita akan sering melakukannya, bahkan lebih."

"UAPAA?!" sepertinya benjol di kening Sungmin membuat otak pemuda itu rusak. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin terkekeh manis, membuat Kyuhyun berdesir. "Lihat saja nanti, masa depan adalah milik kita. Kyuhyun- _ah_."

 _Dag! Dig! Dug!_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup tak karuan, semakin kaget lagi ketika Sungmin memberikan kecupan manis di pipi kanannya, cukup lama.

"Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan seadanya, kau bisa menyatakannya diakhir nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamar, masih dalam keadaan shock. Remaja berambut ikal itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"Apa dia sudah menyadarinya?" monolog Kyuhyun kemudian mengerang frustasi, remaja itu merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di ranjang yang baru saja Sungmin tiduri, membenamkan wajah meronanya di bantal. " _Eommaa_ ~ Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kini Kyuhyun yang mulai kesetanan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

 **KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

.

 **a/n** : HAPPY JOY DAAAY~

Ngeluarin draft lama dari HP, dan akhirnya bisa ngerayain berasama kalian.

Semoga hubungan KyuMin asli tetap terjalin seperti dulu seperti yang kita inginkan, walau badai hujan angin puting beliung/? kita hadapi selalu.

Terus dukung fanfiction-fanfiction bertema KyuMin dan jangan lupa dukung terus hubungan KyuMin aslinya yah, agar hubungan para joyers dan otp favoritnya terus terjalin dan takkan pernah mati ingat **KYUMIN SHIPPER NEVER DIE!**

Sekali lagi, Cat13 mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin.


End file.
